


Ice Revolution

by psiten



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fanart, Hot Takes, I Draw Because I Like It Not Because It's My Top Skill Set, Ice Adolescence (Yuri!!! on Ice), M/M, People Are Cars, Reaction To The Teaser Trailer, Shoujo Kakumei Utena Aduresensu Mokushiroku | Adolescence of Utena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: The teaser for the Yuri!!! on Ice movie dropped, and I reacted by drawing people as cars. That is all."Don't sweat the details, love. These shades are Gucci."





	Ice Revolution

If image is not visible, try clicking here to view the source on google: [Google Link](https://photos.app.goo.gl/74YnHCAGE99LL5KC6)

Description: Victor drives a sports car version of Eros Katsuki Yuuri around an ice rink in Russia while Yuri Plisetsky chases them with Otabek as a zamboni.

Text:  
Plisetsky: "Get your dirty eros off my ice, katsudon! Some of us are trying to skate!"  
Otabek: (thinks) Nice butt, tho.  
Victor: "Wow, Yuuri... Feel that engine roar..."  
Katsuki: "Victor, I'm confused... Why are we driving on an ice rink?!"  
Victor: "Don't sweat the details, love. These shades are Gucci."


End file.
